Snoopy's Reunion
Snoopy's Reunion is one of many prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on May 1, 1991. It has been released to DVD by Warner Home Video. In the beginning of the special, several flashbacks are shown of Snoopy and his siblings being bought at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, including Lila choosing Snoopy and taking him home. Also, it shows how Charlie Brown gets Snoopy for $5.00. After that,Snoopy is homesick for his puppyhood at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, so he and Charlie Brown organize a reunion of his siblings Spike, Andy, Olaf, Marbles, Belle, Molly and Rover. However, when they arrive at the puppy farm, Charlie Brown is aghast to find that urban sprawl has replaced it with a parking garage. Snoopy and his family however, calmly begin to play musical instruments they've each brought, thoroughly satisfied that they are together on the sidewalk in front. The special ends with Snoopy using his doghouse to fly, but instead of hunting down the Red Baron, he uses it to fly his siblings home. Notes Five of the siblings appeared at some point in the Peanuts comic strip. Molly and Rover were created for this special. Schulz did not consider material from the TV specials to be canonical in the world of the comic strip, so, although there are many instances where Snoopy mentions having seven siblings, officially these two have never been named. This is the second time Lila is featured since Snoopy Come Home. This is also one of the few times that an adult is not seen in silhouette. The owner of the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm converses with the kids normally instead of the infamous Peanuts "wah wah wah" voice, and is seen on screen. Voice Cast Phil Shafran: Charlie Brown Josh Keaton: Linus van Pelt Kaitlyn Walker: Sally Brown Bill Melendez: Snoopy and his siblings Megan Parlen: Lila Pam Hyatt: Patty June Foray: Carnival Barker Candace Hutson: Lucy van Pelt (as Candy Hutson) Trivia This television special rewrites several aspects that were mentioned in the film Snoopy Come Home . During the course of the film, Charlie Brown reveals to Linus that when he was a child, a kid poured 'a whole bucket of sand' over his head. The next, day Charlie's parents took him to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm where they bought Snoopy. In the film, Linus calls the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm to find out more about Snoopy, and learns about his connection to Lila. In Snoopy's Reunion, Linus accompanies Charlie Brown to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, after Charlie Brown sees an ad in the local newspaper. While at the Puppy Farm, Linus happens to see Snoopy's records laid out on a desk, which reveals Lila to be Snoopy's original owner. *In Snoopy Come Home, Linus and Charlie Brown learned that Lila and her family had to return Snoopy to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm when they had to move. However, in Snoopy's Reunion, they had to return him because their landlord had a new rule against having pets allowed in the apartment building that they had previously been living in. *This special also rewrites several aspects in the comic strip. Charlie Brown and Linus go to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm together to get Snoopy and Sally appears in the part. However Linus didn't appear in the comic strip until 1952 and Sally first appeared in 1959 and Charlie Brown and Snoopy appeared when the strip first debuted in 1950. * The two other siblings, Molly and Rover, appeared in this TV special; however, Schulz never depicted or named these characters in the comic strip, so these names are not considered to be canonical. In the TV show, these two siblings play the dobro and the mandolin. Also, Molly is shown to be pampered as she lives in a fancy doghouse and she has makeup for herself. * In the beginning we see that Spike is adopted by a rich family judging by the limousine, however like in the comics he is later seen living inside a cactus in the desert the reason behind this is unknown. * This is the first animated appearances of Molly, Rover, Andy, Olaf, Marbles, Missy (Snoopy's mother). * This is the first appearance in any media of Molly, Rover, Andy and Missy. * This is the second animated appearances of Belle (first appeared in season 2 opening of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) and Lila (first appeared in Snoopy Come Home). * In the beginning we see the farmer cross off names of the eight puppies. Next to the board is a calendar that says "May" which can be interpreted as that Snoopy and his siblings were probably born sometime during spring. * This is the first time two characters (Andy and Missy) are shown on TV before the comic strip. * Charlie Brown says he and his family has had Snoopy for almost four years and he was eight and a half at the time. This could possibly mean Charlie Brown got Snoopy when he and Linus were four (when the comic strip began in 1950 Charlie Brown said he was four years old). *A scene from Snoopy Come Home (when Snoopy is surfing) was used in the scene when Charlie Brown tells Linus that he has had Snoopy for over a year. Category:TV specials